1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to handcuffs for locking about the wrists of an individual. More particularly, the invention relates to a handcuff having an improved double lock assembly.
2. Background of the Invention
The present invention is an improvement of U.S. Pat. No. 8,356,498 to Gotta (“'498”). '498 teaches a handcuff comprising a generally arcuate jaw having teeth at a first end thereof and a second end oppositely situated from the first end; a generally arcuate cheek having a cheek head on a first end thereof and an oppositely situated second end, wherein the second end of the arcuate cheek is pivotally coupled to the second end of the generally arcuate jaw to enable relative pivotal movement of the cheek and the jaw toward and away from one another between handcuff closed and open positions, respectively; a frame which abuts the cheek head, wherein the frame comprises an underside flanked on a first end thereof by a first interior side wall and flanked on an oppositely situated second end thereof by a second interior side wall; a cavity formed between the underside, the first interior side wall, the second interior side wall, and the cheek head; a stud disposed on the cheek head which protrudes into the cavity; and a bolt and a bolt spring which cooperate with one another to lock and to unlock the handcuff.
The bolt of '498 comprises an underside having teeth which are engaged with the teeth of the generally arcuate jaw of the handcuff when the handcuff is in a locked position. The bolt further comprises a groove formed through the underside and through which a stud is positioned when the handcuff is in the locked position, and from which the stud is removed when the handcuff is in an unlocked position. The bolt also comprises an upper side opposite to the underside, wherein the upper side comprises a groove formed therethrough, a ridge having a leading edge which overlies a portion of the groove of the upper side, and a detent.
The bolt spring of '498 comprises an elongated body bent to form a vertically extending side wall which bridges a first spring leg portion of the bolt spring to a second spring leg portion of the bolt spring, wherein the first spring leg portion engages with the detent of the bolt when the bolt spring is in a first position, and further wherein the second leg portion physically abuts the underside of the frame and the first interior side wall of the frame when the bolt is in the first position, and further wherein the second leg portion comprises a key pin engaging member.
'498 further teaches that the handcuff further comprises a key pin disposed on the cheek head and extending therefrom into the cavity wherein the key pin is aligned with the key pin engaging member of the second spring leg portion and with the groove formed on the upper side of the bolt.
When the key pin is rotated in a first direction, the key pin engages with the key pin engaging member thereby effectuating movement of the bolt spring in a linear direction towards the second interior side wall of the frame such that the bolt spring is in a second position. When the key pin is subsequently rotated in a second direction opposite to the first direction, the key pin engages with the leading edge of the ridge of the bolt thereby effecting the removal of the stud from the groove of the bolt, thereby effectuating the release of the teeth of the bolt from the teeth of the generally arcuate jaw.
A problem inherent with the design of the handcuff disclosed in '498 is that the handcuff is susceptible to damage resulting from over-rotating the key pin when unlocking the handcuff, thereby causing damage to the bolt spring. Accordingly, what is needed is an improved bolt which can interact with the bolt spring taught in '498 so as to prevent damage to the bolt spring when unlocking the handcuff.